


Welkom bij Amsterdam

by cunningdeb



Series: Addi Baba verse [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunningdeb/pseuds/cunningdeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After accepting Addi’s (Adam’s) request to travel the world with him, Kris jumps headfirst in a whole new world. There first stop … a world conference in Amsterdam, Netherlands</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the next part of Addi (Adam) and Kris' travels ... enjoy the trip

Kris stretched his body sideways, waved his arms up and down like he was making a snow angel, and groaned. Splaying out his fingers, he felt around, finding the satiny space around him cold and empty. The room was silent save for the hum of the engines.

Opening an eye, he stared at the beige, curved wall over his head.

He was on a plane …

… a private plane …

… heading to Amsterdam …

… with Addi.

Woah.

Sitting up, a sense of calm settled over him at the time his brain was freaking out. Looking at his watch, he realized that less than 12 hours ago he’d quit his job, packed up his few belongings (including his guitar), called and texted his friends to say good bye and left a vague message on his folk’s answering machine, promising to call as soon as he could.

Oh, and he decided to become a jet-setter and travel the world with a billionaire philanthropist he’d known less than a week as his lover.

Yeah … just a typical 12 hours in the life of any hotel employee.

Thinking back, he had to laugh at the look on his boss’ face when he went into the guy’s office and told him he quit without two weeks notice. The SOB started chewing him out until Amir, aka the Mountain, appeared in the doorway as silent backup; Addi had insisted the bodyguard go with him in case there was any trouble. After that, his resignation was accepted immediately and then a driver took Kris and Amir to the young man’s apartment to pack up his things. Despite his imposing appearance and reserved personality, Kris liked Amir and not because he paid the rest of Kris’ rent to get him out of his lease.

There were a few desperate moments when he couldn’t find his passport. He’d never traveled outside the country and yet a few months ago, he decided to get one in case he was asked to serve drinks in the Caribbean … or not. It came in handy for identification. But now, it was his ticket to circling the globe.

Funny that he’d gotten one. Maybe it truly was Kismet when he met Addi … they were fated, destined to be ….

When they’d finally left the hotel at 11:00pm for JFK airport, Kris had expected to be surrounded by an entourage of half a dozen suits, the same suits he’d first seen in Addi’s suite. The only ones in the limo with them were Amir, the other bodyguard Kazim, and Addi’s personal secretary Raja, a long legged man with a gentle demeanor. Kris liked him immediately when they were introduced. Raja smiled upon him and welcomed him warmly. The rest of the suits were taking a commercial flight – first class of course. Addi explained his private plan wasn’t big enough for all of them on this long journey and besides, he needed to get away from them for a while. If they wanted to get in touch, they could always contact Raja.

After checking in with Customs and having their luggage checked, they got back into the limo and drove out onto the tarmac. Addi had said his plane was big enough so Kris kinda imagined a four-seater. Instead, the plane was huge – not as huge as a commercial liner – but really big none the less. It was modern and white, glowing under the lights. Stairs were set up against the door and the Captain, co-pilot and flight attendant greeted them while Amir and Kazim supervised the loading of their luggage. The Captain informed them it would be a ten hour flight to London with a stopover for refueling and then another hour until the reached Amsterdam.

The farthest Kris had ever traveled was from Little Rock to New York and that was by bus. He was a little nervous about flying for the first time but having Addi with him was reassuring.

Inside the plane were five distinct areas. Up front were the cockpit and the galley. The largest section was a beautiful lounge area, spacious and bright. It was decorated with browns and golden accents, leather seats and a long, plush couch along one side with a blanket draped over the back and tasseled pillows. There were blinds on the windows and small TVs mounted inside the walls. Addi showed him the bedroom, which was just as comfortable with a large bed and soft carpeting and the same color scheme. A small bathroom was beside it, complete with a sink, toilet and walk-in shower.

They took their seats in the lounge, buckled in and took off. Addi held Kris’ hand and didn’t complain when the young man squeezed his hand hard as his ear’s popped. Once they could move around, Amir and Kazim settled in front of the TV screens and put on headphones to watch and listen to a movie and Addi and Raja moved to an area with a table to discuss the itinerary for tomorrow. Kris felt a little out of place and sat on the sofa, flicking the tassels and waiting. Addi saw this and suggested he go to bed, promising to be there soon.

That sounded good to Kris so he went into the other room, closed the door and dug out his sleep pants and a soft t-shirt. The bed beckoned him but he felt funny settling in on his own so he sat in a comfy chair and accessed the internet, looking up info on the Dutch city.

He must have fallen asleep cause he awoke to the sound of the shower, Addis’ clothes folded over the other chair. Exhausted outweighed his hesitation and Kris climbed under the covers and sighed as utter comfort surrounded him. He started to doze off again when the door to the bathroom opened and Addi came out, wearing nothing. His long tanned limbs shone in the soft light and his damp hair fell around his handsome face. Kris gulped, eyes moving over the standing man’s body and lingering around his hips. Addi smiled and got under the covers, drawing him in with a long, slow kiss.

“You are overdressed,” Addi purred, nipping the shell of Kris’ ear while his hand moved under his shirt.

“Yeah, um … I’m just a little uncomfortable … you know, the others might ….”

“No one will disturb us, I can assure you. They’ve all settled down for the night, and this room is soundproofed.”

“Oh … oh!”

Kris let Addi remove his shirt and gasped as hot lips and whiskers suckled and tickled his nipples. Slowly, the sweet heat moved over his stomach and abdomen and his sleep pants disappeared. Addi stroked him, fondled him, licked and deep throated him. Kris groaned and begged for more, whimpering as a finger teased his entrance. When he finally came, Addi swallowed him down before climbing back up his sweaty body and spooning him close. 

Fully sated, they’d fell asleep ….

Thinking back over last night, Kris headed for the shower and jerked off before getting clean. Back in the bedroom, he dressed and lifted a blind, looking down on the clouds for the first time in his life. It was like being on a magic carpet ride with his own private, sexy as hell genie.

Cautiously, he opened the door and peered out. If they were having another meeting he didn’t want to interrupt. Instead, he found them relaxing, drinking from steaming mugs and nibbling on dates. Addi spotted him and waved him over.

“Kristopher! I thought you were going to sleep the day away. Come, join us.”

The other men bid him good morning and he smiled, sitting beside his lover. The flight attendant appeared out of thin air, asking if he’d like coffee or tea. He opted for coffee and snatched a date out of the bowl before him. Before she left, Addi said she could set out breakfast.

“I hope you didn’t wait for me,” Kris declared, embarrassed that he’d held them up.

“Think nothing of it.” 

The attendant brought Kris his coffee and nodded to the Sheikh. 

“Breakfast is ready. Shall we?”

Kris gazed over the spread. It was delicious and somewhat foreign looking.

“Allow me,” Raja interjected, pointing to each item. “Olives; soft cheese; honey; this is helwa, a soft sweet filled with pistachios and flavored with cardamom and rose water; apricot jam; fuhl, mashed fava beans with olive oil, parsley, garlic and lemon; shashukah, our version of scrambled eggs; and hot fresh bread.”

Not wanting to insult anyone, Kris took a little of everything but something was missing.

“Are there any forks and knives?”

The attendant brought him some and he thanked her. Back at his seat, he sipped his coffee. It was strong and thick, a little grainy on the tongue. Kris looked over at Addi’s tea in a tall, thin glass. He spread some jam on the flat bread and took a mouthful of eggs. Looking around, Kris noticed the others weren’t using utensils. Rather, they were using their fingers, ripping off pieces of bread and using it to scoop up the softer items. Kris set the knife and fork aside and followed suit.

“How do you find our food?” Addi asked.

“It’s different … but tasty.”

“Perhaps Kristopher can give us a list of foods he enjoys and we can add them to the pantry.”

“Raja, that’s a splendid idea. Would you like that?” 

Kris nodded at both men, his mouth full of helwa.

After breakfast, they had another hour before landing in London to refuel. Raja and Addi told Kris about the trip to Amsterdam. Though the main purpose was to attend the world conference on economical hydro power, there would still be some free time for sightseeing and relaxing. Addi said Raja could show him around while he was at the conference but Kris asked if he could go. Both men had an interest in charitable work – Kris’ on a much, much, much smaller scale – but he wanted to take part. Addi said it could be arranged. 

When they landed, there wasn’t much time to go do anything as Heathrow was some distance from London. Raja and Kazim went for a walk to hunt down some familiar food for Kris while Amir stayed behind with Kris and Addi.

The American sat on the couch staring at his phone.

“Are you expecting a call?” Addi asked softly, looking at a magazine while resting a hand on Kris’ knee.

“Actually, I have to make a call, and I’m not sure what to say.”

“Who are you calling?”

“My parents.”

“Ah.”

“You see, I called before we left New York but they weren’t home. I didn’t want to explain on their answering machine so I just said I’d call back.”

“Will they be upset you have left with me?” Addi set the magazine down and turned so he was facing the other man. “If you have changed your mind … I would understand,” he explained softly.

Kris turned as well so they were face to face.

“No, I haven’t changed my mind, it’s just … I don’t just want to travel with you. I want to do something worthwhile.”

“You want a job.”

“I want to be useful Addi … I want to make a difference.”

Addi cupped his cheek, “I understand Kristopher and I’m proud of you. I shall give you a job …,” Kris opened up his mouth but the other man shushed him, “… a real job, I promise. My trip to New York was my first foray into the States, in a charitable capacity, and I can use someone who knows the culture, the politics, the needs. I have contacts all around the world doing this for me in their own countries. I’ll put you in charge of my North American charities.” He grabbed his phone and pressed a button. “In fact, I’ll take care of it now.”

For nearly ten minutes, the Sheikh talked in Arabic on his phone to one of his staff, Kris assumed. Though he didn’t understand a word, except when his name was spelled out, Addi’s word seem to be law amongst his staff and when he wanted something done, it was done.

Hanging up, Addi lifted Kris into his lap and kissed him thoroughly. For a moment, he forgot they weren’t alone until he came up for air and notice Amir had made himself scarce.

“Once we arrive in Amsterdam, the contract will be ready for you to read over and sign if it meets your liking.” When Kris didn’t exactly smile, Addi’s sapphire eyes filled with concern. “Kristopher, what’s wrong. I thought you ….”

“I do … I’m grateful, very grateful. I just hope your staff will take me seriously, not thinking I got the job just because I’m sleeping with you.”

“Well, you ARE sleeping with me …,” Kris blushed and Addi kissed his forehead, “but my staff knows I’ve been trying to find someone to do this job for months. The fact that I found you in such a manner is of no concern. I do expect you do your job though, or you’re off the payroll and just in my bed.”

“I haven’t done charity work on such a grand scale before.”

“No worries, Raja and I will teach you all you need to know.” Addi looked at his watch and grinned. “We do not take off for another half hour. Perhaps we should go to the bedroom and you can thank me properly.”

“After I call my folks.”

“Oh Kristopher,” Addi sighed dramatically, pushing him off. “I’m sure your parents are lovely people but that’s a … what’s the phrase … a cockblocker?”

Kris did call his parents, after he finished splitting a gut laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After accepting Addi’s (Adam’s) request to travel the world with him, Kris jumps headfirst in a whole new world. There first stop … a world conference in Amsterdam, Netherlands

They left Schiphol Airport and drove into the city in two limos - Addi, Raja, Kris and Amir in one, and Kazim and their luggage in the other. Amir sat up front with the driver, and while Addi and Raja went over the itinerary … yet again … Kris took the opportunity to sightsee.

Amsterdam was breathtaking. He’d watched some videos online and had seen it on TV before but being here was surreal, like stepping back in time. The old buildings were a multitude of rich colors with their white trimmed windows gleaming in the summer sunlight. On nearly every street they passed, the buildings were pressed together like books on a shelf. Each individual building was narrow and tall, and had its own unique features and colors that distinguished if from those on either side. Kris had read that hundred’s of years ago, real estate was at a premium so when a family or business wanted to expand, the only way they could was to go up. Most were three or four stories and had a wooden plank and pulley at the top to cinch items up from the outside. 

As they drove down the main streets, he looked to the side and saw other streets branching off, some only wide enough for one car and others only wide enough for people. His feet itched to go exploring. When they did come across modern buildings their futuristic architecture oddly fit in with the old city. 

Canals seemed as plentiful as streets - the city consisting of 90 islands and 400 bridges. Houseboats lined many of the larger ones and all of the waterways, no matter their size, had water craft of every imaginable style moving up and down. Trees lined the canals and bikes were parked everywhere. In fact, there seemed to be more bikes than cars. Kris wondered if they’d have time to rent one or if Addi rode bikes at all. 

“Come Kristopher, we’re here,” Addi declared. Raja and Amir were already standing outside and Addi had a hand extended.

“Where’s here?”

“The Amstel Hotel.”

Kris checked his one and only suit, wishing he’d packed it better so it wouldn’t have wrinkled. Still, it was better than being seen wearing his jeans and a t-shirt beside the vision Addi was in a designer charcoal gray suit.

“You look wonderful Habibi.”

“Habibi?”

Addi leaned over and kissed his softly, “It means ‘beloved’.”

Kris floated out of the limo.

The Amstel, built in 1867, was a magnificent hotel. It was small compared to more modern hotels, being only four stories, but grander than anything Kris had ever experienced. It wasn’t ostentatious, the exterior classic and clean with rich tan walls and white trim, and pillars flanking the main entrance. The two men stepped out and came face to face with a receiving line of staff, headed up by the manager.

“Ahlan wa sahlan, Geode Morgen and welcome Sheikh Baba,” the woman stated, extending her hand.

Addi shook her hand and thanked her warmly for the kind reception.

“Goede Morgen and thank you,” he replied, then introducing Raja and Kris.

She greeted them and informed him his entourage had arrived and were checked into their rooms. 

“The Royal Suite and your companions’ rooms are ready. I will escort you while our bellboys bring up your luggage.”

She led the way and as they followed, Kris tugged on Addi’s arm. When he got his attention, whispered, “The ROYAL suite?!”

The Sheikh just raised a perfectly formed eyebrow, smiled and shrugged.

The lobby looked like a palace. Light brown and gold tones with rich accents seemed to be the running color scheme and they ascended the grand staircase while Raja headed to the registration desk to check them in. The man’s legs were so long he managed to catch up before the elevator doors closed.

If the lobby looked like a palace, the Royal Suite was Nirvana. The bodyguards went in first to check security (the manager didn’t seem phased by this) and when they signaled the all clear, the others moved in. Kris stopped dead in the entrance, his eyeballs ready to pop out of his head. Even the polite throat-clearing of the bellboys trapped behind him couldn’t grab his attention. Amir took Kris gently by the arm and shifted him out of the way, letting them pass.

“You will soon become accustomed Mr. Allen; Sheikh Addi has discerning tastes.”

The expansive living room was furnished with antiques and the floors were highly polished light wood. A private dining room table, large enough to seat six, occupied one corner, raised on a platform and crowned by a chandelier. The windows went from floor to ceiling, each one flanked by heavy golden curtains framing the views of the city and the Amstel River.

It took him a moment to notice the others had disappeared. Voices wafted towards him from a doorway and he followed, ending up in a more intimate sitting room. Addi was thanking the hotel’s manager once more before Raja saw her out and tipped the bellboys. When he got back, the sheikh and Kris were seated, catching their breaths, while Amir and Kazim stood nearby.

“I’m famished,” Addi declared, “should we dine downstairs in The Rive or have something brought up to our rooms?”

“I will leave that up to you gentlemen,” Raja replied, “I plan on taking advantage of my one free evening to get reacquainted with some friends.”

“Yes! Toby and Calvin live here, don’t they?”

“I’ve already texted them. We’re meeting for dinner then we’ll dance the night away at Bump – sexy, fun and free of attitude. Would you two care to join us?”

Kris had never been to a gay nightclub before. All of his friends in New York were straight and he’d never had the courage to suggest they try one whenever they wanted a place to hang out. The fact he was a lousy dancer had something to do with that too.

“Aren’t you tired from the flight?” Kris asked.

“It may be nearly 18:00 here (6pm) but my groove is still on New York time and back there, it isn’t even lunch time yet.”

“Thank you Raja for the invitation but I believe Kristopher and I will spend a quiet evening in. As you said, this is our one free evening and,” he gazed and Kris and took his hand, “we’d like some time alone.”

Kris squeezed the other’s fingers in anticipation.

“Of course. Well then, I’ll unpack in my suite, change into something fabulous, and be off. Be ready by 10:00am tomorrow morning, the conference’s Welcome Brunch starts at 11:30.”

“We’ll be ready. Tosbeho Raja.”

“Tosbeho. Tosbeho Kristopher.”

Kris used common sense to figure out what they were saying and replied with crossed fingers, “Good night Raja.”

With a nod and a smile, Raja departed. 

Addi slid closer to Kris and gathered him in his arms, nibbling along his jaw.

“Shall we … take a look … at the bedroom?” he slowly suggested.

Kris lifted his chin, encouraging those freckled lips to travel lower.

“Uh- huh.”

“Mmmm, Habibi ….”

A cough broke the mood. Kris fell back against the seat and a low rumble emanated from his man’s throat.

“Apologies sir, but your lawyer is here. He has the paperwork you requested.”

“Paper…? Oh yes! Kristopher, come!”

Addi was immediately on his feet with his companion in tow. A suit Kris recognized from before was at the desk in the living room, his briefcase open and holding out a seat.

“Mr. Allen, your employment contract is ready. Please read it over and sign. If you need anything changed, we’ll make it so.”

Kris looked at the small, crammed print and fished out his glasses. He’d never read a contract before so took his time, taking in all the perks it spelled out. His job title was ‘Consultant: North American projects’, he got a yearly salary that surpassed how much he’d made his entire working life, and he got an expense account to boot, complete with a credit card ready to go. Not quite sure if everything was okay, he asked Addi to read over it too. Once his lover – and boss – signed off on it, Kris did as well. Handing the contract back, the lawyer said he would forward it to the head office and he’d have an advance from his salary in his bank account by the morning. Kris shared the embarrassing fact he didn’t have a personal credit card and before he knew what was happening, an application was before him, already filled out. All he had to do was sign to become an exclusive member of American Express.

Addi and Kris thanked him for his quick work and walked him out.

“Finally, we are left to ourselves. Now, about the bedroom …..”

“Addi?”

“Hmmm?”

Kris was looking at his expense card and at his rumpled suit and held his breath, not able to believe what he was about to say.

“I need to go shopping.”

“Now?”

“I’m working for a big corporation now and all I have is one suit. I need a new wardrobe worthy of it. I’m not talking a lot right now, just enough to get me through our business here.”

Addi didn’t say anything. Kris waited impatiently for a reply; after all he was doing this to make a good impression for Addi’s charity work, not for himself. Kris had never been a ‘shopper’ in the sense that he bought clothes and such because he saw it in the window and couldn’t live without it. He bought clothes when something didn’t fit any more or got ripped or something. The idea of having someone else pay for it made the adventure a little less painful but he’d still have to do the looking and the trying-on.

Suddenly Addi was on the phone.

“Hello … yes, I need to know the finest tailor in the city … we need, let me see, we’ll need five suits, a tuxedo, some casual wear, shoes. And where can we find briefcases, suitcases, laptops,” Addi paused, grinning evilly at Kris, “and a haircut.” There was another pause where Kris mouthed an ‘I hate you’ and got a smirk back. “Yes … please make the calls and have a list of addresses at the Concierge desk. We’ll be down momentarily.” The Sheikh hung up then hit another button, ordering their car to be readied.

“Woah, Addi …,” Kris blurted out, not expecting this much … especially the hair cut. “We don’t need all that right now, just maybe two suits ….”

A wave of the bejeweled hand cut him off, “I don’t do things half way Kristopher, if we are to spend our one free night shopping, we’re going to make it worth our time.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Kris fell into the back seat of the limo. His feet were killing him and his body ached from standing like a statue while the tailor took his measurements and then trying on suit after suit after suit. Once he’d charged five suits in various dark shades and a tuxedo to his new expense account, Addi dragged him around to various stores for luggage, a briefcase, a new laptop, a new cell phone and even more clothes. 

At least at their last stop he had a chance to relax as a stylist tackled his obstinate hair and he endured a mani-pedi with Addi. He couldn’t escape shopping completely and left with a bag full of products he had no clue how to use.

It was now nearing 9:00pm and he was starving, having last eaten nearly 12 hours ago. Thankfully, all his purchases were being sent directly to the hotel and the suits and the tailor were coming in the morning for a final fitting before they left for brunch.

Addi got in and Kris collapsed against him, snuggling as a strong arm held him dear.

“If I had known shopping would wear you out so, I would have postponed it until AFTER we celebrated your new position,” the older man whispered against this temple, his other hand warm on Kris’ upper thigh.

“I hate shopping but we all have to do things we hate. Anyway, I had no choice really, not if I want you to be proud of me …,” Kris faded away, suddenly feeling unworthy of such responsibility.

A gentle hand lifted his chin and warm lips brushed his.

“You have nothing to prove to me.”

“Well then, let’s say I want to prove it to myself.” His stomach rumbled and he groaned, “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“Your stomach is just saying what mine is thinking.” Addi held up a slip of paper and passed it to the driver before turning back to Kris. “Before we left the hotel, I asked the concierge to recommend a fine restaurant with traditional Dutch cuisine. He suggested a small restaurant in the old city centre.”  
~*~*~*~

 

The bustle of the main streets were left behind as the limo pulled up on a quiet avenue and the couple got out. The driver pulled away, awaiting the sheikh’s call when they’d finished.

De Silveren Spiegel, or The Silver Mirror, was a very old, kinda crooked looking structure of stone and wood. Stepping inside, they were embraced by the charm and historic ambiance under exposed wooden beams and surrounded by tapestries and bit of history. The tables had leather chairs and white linen with candlelight and Delft china. The men were given a seat in a private corner and gazed over the menu. 

“Anything interest you?”

“All of it,” Kris replied, rubbing his neck. There wasn’t a vast selection but everything that was offered sounded so delicious. “You decide.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, you have more experience with fancy food than I do. I’m sure whatever you pick will be delicious.”

Just then, a waiter arrived and Addi ordered a bottle of wine – expensive Kris was sure – and their dinner. They were having two starters: a cold plate of smoked Volendammer eel with crème of cauliflower, sweet & sour cauliflower, lettuce and hazelnut; and the warm starter was chicory crème soup with smoked ox sausage and sourdough crouton. That was to be followed by dinner for two of saddle of lamb marinated with green herbs and garlic, potato pie, asparagus and tarragon sabayon. To finish the night, Kris was thrilled Addi chose rhubarb crumble pie (his mama made one to die for) with farmer’s yoghurt ice cream and warm white chocolate.

As the evening passed, the men learned a little of the Spiegel’s history. The building had been around since 1614 but the most fascinating tidbit they learned was that during WWII the owner at the time, Weis Hoffman, hid the De Hond family, Dutch Jews, for four years under her 17th century rafters. De Hond worked in demolition and constructed ingenious hiding spots to keep him, his wife and son safe, in turn protecting the kind hearted woman who bravely gave them shelter. Over time, more Jews took shelter until the roof hid sixteen people while German soldiers dined and drank downstairs. 

Dinner was nearly as incredible as his companion. Relaxed, they shared about their families and how it was growing up. Kris had what he considered a normal childhood growing up in Arkansas with his parents and brother, playing sports, taking music lessons and loving his life. After high school, he went to college and worked part time within the family business. He was happy at first but starting yearning for more out of life and decided to move to New York. He finished college there but quickly learned he was a small fish in a giant ocean and just didn’t have the killer instinct needed to make it in the business scene and ended up at the hotel.

Addi grew up surrounded by luxury and went to boarding schools in the UK and Switzerland. When he graduated, his father made him an intern to learn the family business and when Addi turned 21 years old, his father handed over a billion dollar subsidiary of their oil empire and told him it was up to him to continue as a success or become a failure. Of course Addi made it a success, so much so that he set up a charity to share the wealth.

As they savored their after dinner drinks, Addi made two calls – one to their driver and another to the hotel. Speaking in fluent Dutch, he impressed Kris and made him more than curious.

If Addi kept this up, Kris was going to have to take Berlitz language courses to keep up.

They got back to the hotel around 10:30pm. Kris reached for his bag of hair products and spotted another bag on the floor. Extending his hand, he almost had the handle when his fingers were slapped away.

“Hey!”

“Sorry Kristopher but it is top secret.”

Kris smiled crookedly, “Top secret eh? Like ‘international intrigue’ top secret or ‘my lover’s not supposed to see this until we reach the bedroom’ top secret?”

Addi said nothing, getting out of the limo is one smooth move and heading up the stairs into the hotel, bag swinging in his hand. Kris grabbed his own parcel and hurried after him.

Upstairs, the suite was quiet. Some of their shopping had arrived, sitting neatly beside the cabinet just inside the door. They moved into the smaller sitting room and Kris stopped when he spotted the champagne chilling beside a dozen red roses. 

“Addiiiiiiii,” Kris exclaimed, his heart in his throat.

“We need to finish celebrating your new job.” He removed a box from his shopping bag and handed it to Kris. “A little something special for tonight. Off with you Habibi,” he gently steered the shocked man towards the bathroom, “I’ll change here.”

The door clicked softly behind him and Kris opened the box with shaky hands. Inside was a pair of black silk sleep pants and a matching robe. He’d never felt anything so soft against his skin except maybe Addi’s sun-kissed skin. It didn’t take him long to change so he fussed with his hair without touching it, giving his lover a few more minutes to get ready.

“Kristopher? Are you ready?”

The soft request came through the door and Kris went back into the bedroom. The lights were low and soft music was playing. The bed had been turned down and Addi waited by the table, flutes of bubbly champagne in his hands, in a matching set of sleepwear. An expanse of chest invited Kris’ touch and lips. Kris joined him and they toasted to their future. A sip was all they managed before their mutual need for each other took over. Addi held his love’s hand and drew him to the bed. The men kissed slowly and deeply, robes cascading to the floor. They laid down and explored each other. Out of nowhere, Addi had a rose in his hand and was drawing it butterfly light over Kris’ jaw, neck and chest. The petals were smooth and cool against his heated skin. He closed his eyes, sighing at the fragrant torture.

“You are a wonder Kristopher,” Addi whispered, his lips worshiping taunt nipples. “I’m honored you want to be with me.”

Kris wanted to say something just as elegant but on the word ‘me’, Addi’s hand was inside his pants and stroking him. All he could manage to utter was, “Ugh … mmmm.”

The remaining clothes disappeared and Addi entered him, petals being crushed between their sliding bodies. Kris wrapped his legs around his lover’s waist and held him tight, pushing his man deeper inside. Addi uttered words Kris didn’t understand though the meaning was clear. The romantic music could no longer drown out the sounds of the men drowning in each other and they came, clinging to each other and collapsing as one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After accepting Addi’s (Adam’s) request to travel the world with him, Kris jumps headfirst in a whole new world. There first stop … a world conference in Amsterdam, Netherlands

Kris grimaced as the waistband of his pants was lifted up and jiggled.

“How does that feel sir?” the tailor asked.

“Fine,” jiggle, jiggle, “it’s … it’s fine … really … thank you.”

The tailor nodded and moved on to adjusting the jacket around his shoulders.

Jetlag was finally catching up to him. He and Addi spent a few glorious hours last night sipping champagne, eating strawberries and loving each other. Eventually, they wore themselves out and fell asleep. Unfortunately, they were awoken with a call from Raja that the tailor had arrived with Kris’ new suits and they needed a final fitting before heading off to the brunch reception across town.

Kris had only been fitted for a suit once in his life, a tux for his high school graduation, so he was familiar with all the poking and prodding. What he had to deal with now that he didn’t deal with then was certain … parts of the anatomy … being, um, tender after their celebration last night. 

Addi was sitting across the room, facing him, one long leg draped over the other and sipping a tempting cup of steaming coffee in comfy brown pants, a light weight tan sweater that hugged every curve of the man’s chest, and loose brown vest. How could he have to look so damn hot and cool at the same time?

Kris hadn’t even had time for a caffeine fix either. He was okay not enjoying the pastries laid out beside the coffee since they were going to eat soon anyway but it was cruel and unusual punishment to be denied his morning brew.

Another cup of coffee was poured.  
“I hope you’re saving at least one cup for me,” Kris commented grumpily.

“Oh Kristopher, you wanted some?” the other man asked innocently.

“Thank you for your patience sir, we are finished.”

Kris thanked the tailor then strode over to his lover and carefully snatched the cup out of his hand and took a big gulp, ignoring the burn in favor of the flavor.

“Ahhhh, ambrosia.”

“That’s coffee, not ambrosia,” Addi declared seriously. “Ambrosia is a mythical drink of the Gods.”

“Or a dessert of shredded coconut, chunks of pineapple, mandarin oranges, pecans, marshmallows, and fruit salad folded into whipped cream and served chill,” Raja added. Kris and Addi stared at the man like he had two heads. “Calvin gave me some last night … it was good,” he concluded defensively.

Addi shook his head and poured another cup of coffee while Kris finished off his.

“I know that Raja, it’s just a saying my grandma used to use when something tasted heavenly.”

The men were now alone, the tailor and his assistants gone.

“Then perhaps my nickname for you Habibi should be ‘ambrosia’.”

“Uh-uh, you already have a nickname for me. If anyone is being called ‘ambrosia’ it’s you lover.”

Raja set down his cup and stood, smoothing out his trousers.

“Sorry to interrupt this lovefest but we need to be on our way gentlemen.”

The young executive quickly finished his coffee then ran to the bedroom to change into something casual but dressy, going for the tan pants and white shirt he bought yesterday with everything else. Moments later, Addi arrived and started fussing with his hair. The sheikh swore as he tried to tame it. Eventually Addi was satisfied or gave up and the men headed out.

 

~*~*~*~

 

About 15 minutes later, they arrived at a massive complex of buildings called the Amsterdam RAI Exhibition and Convention Centre. The historic charm of the old city vanished under the metal and glass buildings that made up the facilities. Their car stopped in front of the Elicium Centre, the newest addition to the centre. Amir and Kazim where given the day off and the trio headed inside, searching for the registration tables. Once they registered, they received ID cards and were given literature on the meetings and speakers scheduled over the next couple of days. Kris went down the list and spotted a few organizations from the States and added the times and location into his phone’s scheduler.

From registration, they got back in the car and were driven to Beatrix Park and the Strand Zuid (South Beach) restaurant located between the RAI and a beach. It was an airy space for a beautiful day. Tables and chairs lined the deck under large canvas umbrellas, loungers were spread around on the sand and a huge brunch buffet was set up in the main restaurant. A bar area was loaded with every conceivable variety of cold drinks, juices, hot beverages, ciders, beer, wine and cocktails. The buffet itself was a delight full of finger foods, sandwiches, cereals, fruit, vegetables, salads, cold plates, hot plates, and a multitude of breads and pastries along with an omelet station, a crepe station and a waffle station. 

Kris was starved and loaded up his plate, filling it up about one quarter of the way down the table, vowing to come back for seconds … and thirds … and maybe fourths. Just before he headed over to the table where Addi and Raja were sitting, he reached over to get a spoonful of strawberry jam when he accidentally bumped someone else’s hand and got peanut butter on it.

“Oh geez, I’m so sorry,” Kris muttered, setting down his plate and grabbing some napkins to wipe the once pristine shirt cuff, “I should have been more careful ….”

“It’s alright, don’t worry about it,” the man replied kindly with an American accent.

“I’ll pay for your dry cleaning … seriously.”

“No need, I’ve got lots of shirts back at my hotel.”

“Still ….”

The man took the napkins from Kris and smiled genuinely at him.

“Don’t worry about it son, really. I hope you enjoy the convention … and your jam.”

The man walked away in one direction and Kris headed in the other. He sat down and muttered to himself while spreading his hard won jam onto his toast.

“Kristopher, are you alright?”

He looked at Addi’s concerned face and managed a crooked smile.

“Yeah, just made a fool of myself is all.”  
“What happened?” Raja asked around a mouthful of muffin.

“Oh nothing really, I just peanut buttered Al Gore.”

A moment lapsed then three knives clattered on the floor.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The afternoon was spent exploring the exhibits set up around the themes of water conservation and the newest technologies to bring water to those without. By the time dinner rolled around, Kris’ feet were killing him. The banquet would be held the last night of the convention in the RAI’s ballroom but each night, this restaurant was serving the delegates exclusively. Addi must have noticed the slight limp Kris was trying to hide and suggested they head out. 

Kris was soooo down with that.

Their car maneuvered through the streets then stopped. The door opened and Addi got out. Kris looked around. Naturally, he didn’t recognize anything but also didn’t see anything in particular that would cause the other man to get out. He looked to Raja with no help.

“Go on Kristopher … shoo!”

“But ….”

“The only ‘but’ here is yours stepping out. Off with you.”

Kris feet throbbed as he froze, not sure what to do. Addi stuck his head in the door and offered a hand.

“Kristopher?”

“I … I thought we were going back to the hotel, back for dinner.”

“We are.”

“But we aren’t anywhere near the hotel!”

Raja apparently had enough and literally pushed him out while Addi pulled. Before the young man knew it, he was standing on the sidewalk and the car – with Raja in it – was driving away. Kris looked around quickly. On one side was a row of old buildings and on the other was a canal. He looked at a nearby sign that read Amstel River.

“What the he….”

Addi turned him around til he was facing the canal and pointed down. A short staircase led down to a dock where a charming wooden boat awaited them. It looked like a vessel from the early 1900s with a white hull and rich wooden cabin full of windows offering magnificent views. It was a good size, probably big enough for ten to sit comfortably but the only other person Kris saw was a man he assumed to be the captain. 

“This boat belongs to our hotel. We are returning to the Amstel but we’re going by water. I hope you don’t get sea sick.”

Kris gazed at him with a furrowed brow, “I don’t think so. I took a boat tour around Manhattan once and I was okay.”

“Wonderful!”

Addi ran down the stairs with Kris painfully in tow and the captain welcomed them aboard. The cabin was divided into two sections, one for captain and another for them. Going inside, Kris spotted cushions, a light basket, a CD player, flameless candles and a picnic basket.

Kris spread the blanket out on the wooden seat while Addi took out the items in the basket and placed them on the blanket. Kris’ mouth watered as each tasty treat was set out. Out of an insulated bag, two massive hamburgers with the works were set down on their plates, accompanied by frites (French fries) and for dipping, satay sauce and mayo. At first, Kris was a little taken aback by having mayo to dip his fries in but he gave it a try and really liked it, reminding him of a warm potato salad. Containers with Dutch cheese and a selection of raw vegetables appeared along with a 6 pack of cold beer from somewhere. If there was room, Dutch chocolate was waiting for dessert.

The men enjoyed a leisurely ride home. When they weren’t gazing at each other, the view was nearly as stunning. The boat passed under multiple low bridges, each one a different style with an array of passerby’s waving as them passed beneath. Just as he’d seen on land, the canal was lined with trees and smaller canals branched off one either side. Other boats passed by and they all exchanged waves and smiles. A large tourist boat filled with people left a wake that jostled their chocolates. When they’d first arrived in Amsterdam, Kris had wanted to take one of those organized tours but this was much better, nibbling on cheese fed to him by a sexy man. The sun was setting and the street lights and the lights from the windows on shore shimmered in the water. 

Just after the sun disappeared below the horizon and the remaining brilliant colors faded into darkness, their private trip came to an end with their arrival at the Amstel Hotel. After thanking the captain, the two men lazily made their way up to the suite, arm in arm. 

Once inside their golden cocoon, Addi drew Kris into his body and kissed the life out of him.

“I’ve wanted to do that all day,” the older man sighed eventually, peppering the other’s face with butterfly kisses.

“You still have all night to keep it up,” Kris whispered, slipping his hands up Addi’s chest under his vest and slid it off.

Addi kissed him again, moving backward and leading both into the bedroom.

“I could use a shower … care to join me?” Kris asked coyly.

“May I bathe you?”

“What do you think?”

“Wellllll,” Addi started unbuttoning Kris’ white shirt, “I think ….”

A phone started ringing and Addi cursed in Arabic. Kris still didn’t know what his man was saying but a cursing tone was universal. They reluctantly moved apart and Addi picked up his phone. He said a few sentences then turned to Kris, apologizing he had to take this and explaining he may be a while. Kris said he’d go have his shower while Addi talked, promising the sheikh could come up with another way to make him feel relaxed when they were both free.

By the time Kris came back into the bedroom, Addi was off the phone and had changed into his black silk sleep pants and robe and was curled up on the bed browsing through a newspaper. Kris had put on the fluffy white robe the hotel supplied and gingerly walked out and sat on the bed with a big, long sigh.

A hand brushed his neck, “Habibi, are you alright?”

Kris scooched back against the headboard and stretched his legs out.

“Aside from my aching feet, I feel great,” he replied, grimacing and wiggling his toes.

Addi set his paper aside and maneuvered to the bottom of the bed. Rubbing his hands together, he picked up one foot and made love to it with his fingers. Kris groaned first in pain then in pleasure as the magic digits worked him over. Eyes closed, he slid down until he was on his back and his robe had ridden up to hips. When he finished with one foot, Addi moved onto the next. Kris could just imagine what he must look like and he didn’t care, his feet were on cloud nine and the tingling pleasure was starting to move up his calf … and behind his knee … and up his inner thigh. Lazily, Kris opened his eyes just in time to see Addi undo the tie on Kris robe and open the two sides of the robe as if revealing a present.

Sitting back on his heels and smiling gently, Addi said, “El kamar helou wa inta ahhla.”

Kris raised an eyebrow and Addi translated as he stretched out beside him.

“The moon is beautiful but you are lovelier.”

He didn’t know what to say to Kris just grabbed the lapels of Addi’s robe and hauled him on top of his naked body before licking his neck and jaw. Addi’s hand slid down and grasped the throbbing cock begging for attention. They let their lips and hands do the talking until Addi’s hand moved further south to Kris’ entrance and his movements ceased.

Addi had discovered his surprise.

“Kristopher, did you …?”

“Yup … we wasted enough time with your phone call.” 

With that part taken care off, Addi quickly disrobed and took out the lube and condom. Kris rolled the condom on his lover and slicked him with lube while Adam put some on his fingers and added more to the open star Kris had already prepared. When all was right, Addi lifted Kris’ right leg over his shoulder and entered him slowly. The burn was delicious and the fullness overwhelming. Slow movements sped up with each thrust until all rhythm was gone and they just slammed over and over and over until their bodies seized and spilled.

Later, they stretched out on their stomach’s facing each other, hands linked.

“So, who was that on the phone?” Kris asked lazily, a finger trailing down Addi’s spine.

“Business,” he abruptly replied.

“Oh.” Kris withdrew his wandering hand. “You didn’t sound happy. Is there a problem?”

“Nothing for you to worry about.”

“Right. Well, I ….”

“Good night Kristopher.”

Addi rolled on his back and flicked off the light, blanketing them in darkness.

Kris was momentarily stunned. Silently, he rolled over and started to turn away. A strong arm encircled his waist and pulled him close. Addi nuzzled his neck and sighed.

“I apologize Habibi … I didn’t want to ruin this moment. Tomorrow … I tell you tomorrow.”

Kris nodded once and settled into the spoon, his mind uneasy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After accepting Addi’s (Adam’s) request to travel the world with him, Kris jumps headfirst in a whole new world. There first stop … a world conference in Amsterdam, Netherlands

The morning sun poured through the open drapes, smacking Kris right in the eyes. Grumbling obscenities, he rolled out of the sunbeams and stretched, not wanting to get up. His arm moved out, seeking body heat, and he found the other side of the bed empty. Now on his back, he listened for the rush of the shower but heard voices in the great room instead. Addi and Raja were probably starting breakfast without him.

Raja had quickly become a good friend so Kris had no qualms about walking out half dressed. He slipped on the white robe and padded barefoot into the other room, rubbing his stubbly cheeks and yawning loudly.

“Hope you save me some cof – feeeeeeeeee ….”

Addi and Raja were in the great room … and so where the rest of the suits. Dark clad bodies were sitting and standing everywhere, on the phone or the computer or with their heads together talking a mile a minute. Addi was at the large dining table, talking intensely on the phone. Raja was across the room, pouring himself a hot drink. Kris got a few looks but ignored them as he scurried over to Raja for an explanation.

“Kristopher!” Raja looked shock to see him. “What are you doing?”

“Walking through my own suite … or at least it used to be my suite. What the hell’s going on?” he muttered urgently, tightening the robe around himself.

“There’s a very important conference call with the sheikh’s board of directors and ….”

“Shit,” Kris declared and ran back to the bedroom to get ready. 

Raja may have yelled something after him but he wasn’t sure and didn’t have time to run back and find out. Kris showered, shaved and dressed in record time, getting back to the meeting just as everyone was setting up their laptops and taking seats. Kris found an empty spot, opened his laptop and looked around for someone to ask about connecting to the link.

“Kristopher, what are you doing?”

“Addi, wish you’d told me but anyway, can I have the link.”

When Addi didn’t answer, Kris looked up. He didn’t expect to see his boss standing over him, arms crossed, face tight.

“You have to leave Kristopher.”

“What? … Why? … I thought, it’s a meeting right?”

“Yes, it’s a meeting but not for you.”

Kris looked around and spotted a few suits glaring at him over their glasses or out of the corners of their eyes.

“I don’t understand.”

Addi opened his mouth but was then called away before he could reply. Kris felt as small as a germ on a tick. He caught Raja’s eye then lost it just as quickly.

As nonchalantly as he could, Kris gathered his things and headed out the door. He wasn’t going to hang around where he wasn’t wanted. Since he was dressed, he decided to head out to the convention hall. There were speakers he wanted to hear and opportunities to do his job, even if Addi didn’t think he could.

If Sheikh Addi Baba thought Kris was going to sit around while he played stick-up-his-ass bossman, he had another thing coming.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Running from one lecture room to another helped Kris keep his mind off things for a while anyway. The lecture he was really interested in was worth his time. The American charity raised money from grass-root donations as well as some corporate sponsors to bring fresh waters to people around the world who didn’t have easy access to it. Information folders were handed out and videos were shown. Kris was fascinated that people could have their own page and ask friends and family to donate to the charity in their name rather than give them presents for special occasion. They talked about an American singer who asked his fans to donate for his birthday, beginning with a modest goal, and it exploded raising tens of thousands of dollars. If Addi was still talking to him in the next 24 hours, Kris was going to suggest the philanthropist seriously consider donating.

Kris returned to the hotel four hours later. He’d had time to calm down and was ready to have an adult conversation with Addi. Expecting their suite to be empty, it was his second shock of the day to see it still full of suits, chomping down on food. On his tiptoes he was able to locate Addi. He was up on the dais where the large table was, a phone glued to his ears. The other man was pacing and nodding then stopped when he spotted Kris. With a little glimmer of hope, Kris mustered a small smile and wave. Addi opened his mouth, as if to call to him, but a suit got his attention instead and the moment was lost. 

Silently, Kris headed to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting to see if Addi would come to him. Forty-five minutes later – nothing. Sticking his head out the door, he found the suits and Addi back at work. Cursing under his breathe, Kris changed into jeans, t-shirt and a light jacket, wallet in one pocket, phone in the other. Without looking back, he marched through the suite and out the door once more.

As he waited for the elevator, he detected a looming presence beside him.

“You don’t need to come with me,” Kris sighed, more than a little ticked off.

“The sheikh would want me to.”

“Sorry Amir, but I don’t give a flying fig about what the sheikh wants right now. I need some time alone … nothing personal.”

“I … understand.”

Kris looked at the bodyguard and smiled sadly. “I promise I’ll be careful. If he has an issue with it, he can hash it out with me later … among other things.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Sitting on his rented bike, Kris looked over the city map and made a game plan. It was already early afternoon so he couldn’t see everything that he wanted but he was going to make every hour count. Though shopping wasn’t his favorite thing, he grudgingly admitted it was more fun buying for someone else, namely his family and friends back home … and maybe a few others … so he found a shopping area and decided to leave it til the end. 

He’d only biked a few blocks when his stomach rumbled. Kris didn’t want to waste time sitting in a restaurant so he looked for street food. In the end, he compromised with Dutch fast food. It was an automat vending machine that had brightly lit compartments with a variety of fresh and hot food. If he looked hard enough, he could just make out the bustling kitchen behind. There were a lot of familiar foods, like ham sandwiches and hot dogs, but he wanted something local.

Speaking of local, he asked a local what they recommended. Five minutes later, he was holding a plate of croquettes. It sounded like a dessert – maybe in France it was – but in the Netherlands it was a veal ragout enveloped in mashed potato, breaded and deep fried with peanut sauce for dipping. It was so good, he bought another. For two bucks, why not make it three!

With his stomach sated … for now … Kris worked off his lunch with a bike trip around the city. On his travels, he came across Dam Square. It was huge and surrounded by impressive buildings. In one area of the square was a large obelisk shaped monument. When he got closer, he saw sculptures around the bottom and an info plaque. It was a tribute to all the Dutch who died during the Nazi occupation of WWII. Kris took it all in, spending time honoring these people. He remembered from history class reading about what this country had endured. At one point, food had been so scarce they resorted to eating tulip bulbs.

After honoring them in his own small way with a silent prayer, Kris turned his attention to the activities happening around him. The open space was full of tourists, locales and pigeons. Street performers and buskers entertained. One band caught Kris’ attention. They played modern and historic instruments, all plugged into amplifiers. They were really good and Kris wanted to leave a gift of appreciation. He looked around, trying to spot an upside-down hat or open instrument case; he never expected the gratuity jar was actually a porcelain gratuity toilet!

A Madame Tussaud Museum occuppied one side of the square but he decided to check out the huge, elegant building across from it – the Royal Palace. It was open to the public for tours so after locking up his bike, he stepped back into the 17th century.

This was one of three palaces the Dutch Royal Family had. It was overwhelming and grand and elegant and Kris couldn’t happen wondering if Addi’s family estate looked like this in its own way.

Damn, he’d almost gone two hours without thinking about him. Kris’ burgeoning good mood soured a little.

Back on his bike, he started curving his way around kids and pigeons, slowing down to watch a living statue scare the shit out of someone when they got in the statue’s face. About twenty feet away was a food cart and Kris got closer. The wind was blowing in his direction, carrying the smell of the sea. Deciding to check it out, he discovered it was a herring stand. He liked fish, though he’d never tried herring. The fish was cleaned and prepared in front of him. The vendor told him the herring was fermented and served with chopped raw onions and chunks of pickle. Kris swallowed hard but not hard enough to squelch his curiosity. In Rotterdam, one picked the herring up by the tail, held it over your mouth and ate from the bottom up. The Amsterdam way was using a toothpick to spear a chunk of dill pickle then a piece of fish. It was slimy and crunchy and oniony and sour. He liked it but not enough for seconds after he finished what he had.

On the way out of the square, he found a place to buy a pack of breath mints.

For his next stop, he rented himself an audio tour and spent a little over an hour at the Amsterdam Museum, loosing himself in 1000 years of Amsterdam’s history. There was also an amazing quilted display representing the 180 nationalities that call the city home. Walking through time was a little tiring, on top of cycling, and he ended up in the museum’s café, ordering a steaming cup of coffee. Kris was delighted it came with a free cookie covering the top like a lid. Then he tried to bite it – it was hard as a rock. He couldn’t get his teeth through it, nor could he break a piece off. 

A little disappointed … it looked so tasty … he set it aside and sipped his coffee.

“Neem mi niet kwalijk,” a woman said from the table beside him.

Kris smiled but shook his head, feeling a little awkward, “I’m sorry, I don’t speak Dutch.”

“Oh! My apologies,” she laughed, “I was saying ‘excuse me’. Your stroopewafel ….”

“My what?”

“With your coffee.”

“My cookie!”

“Ja. You looked concerned.”

Kris lowered his voice, “It’s stale I’m afraid.”

“Nee, that is how they are, when they are cool. When they are freshly made, they are sweet and gooey but they are delicious either way. Eat … like this.” She took her own cookie and dipped into the hot liquid, moving it slowly. He wanted to tell her to be careful; he’d lost many chocolate chip cookies at the bottom of his hot cocoa leaving a cookie in too long. “The heat softens the stroopewafel, melts the filling.” She lifted it to her mouth and easily bit into it. “Mmmmm licka licka… try!”

He followed her lead and agreed, it was licka licka. He downed it in four bites and thanked her profusely for her help and for sharing that stroopewafels could be bought all over the city. Kris was determined to buy a pack or two somewhere before heading back to the hotel.

History is a wonderful thing … without the past, we don’t have the future … but Kris had had enough history for the day and wanted some fun. He asked a man who looked like he knew things for a nearby suggestion. 

Twenty minutes later, he was crossing a walkway over an expanse of water and heading towards the largest science and technology museum in the country – NEMO. I was designed to look like a cargo ship coming towards you. Inside, it was an open concept with five floors and LOTS of staircases. Passing through admissions, he quickly familiarized himself with the visitors’ rules, the most important one being that you can touch and play with ANYTHING! Kris lost track of time experimenting with electricity, driving a space simulator, playing with water, and becoming a kid again surrounded by robots, 3D images, holograms, touch screens, conveyor belts and fantastical contraptions.

Kris had thought the museum was named after Captain Nemo, you know cause is was ship shaped and all, but it turned out he was wrong. Apparently, the name ‘Nemo’ had been used for centuries to describe something on the edge of fantasy and reality. He had to laugh at the irony. Isn’t that were he was right now? Literally and figuratively? He was his own reality and Addi and the wonders he brought to Kris’ world were the fantasy. He felt his face warming up at the thought of how they’d make up. Taking out his phone, he intended to hit speed dial then snapped the phone shut. If Addi was still up to his neck in work, Kris didn’t want to distract him; instead, he’d distract him tonight.

It was getting a little late and Kris still hadn’t gone souvenir shopping. Wandering aimlessly from one local shop to the next – he didn’t want a cheesy souvenir – he found some gems. Kris bought for his mama a blue and white Delftware tea service and tulip bulbs for their garden. He got his dad a Delftware beer stein and his brother a pair of genuine wooden clogs painted to look like 1940s dress shoes. As a bonus, he bought each of them, and himself, several packages of stroopewafels, making note to send a text on how to soften them. After making arrangements to have the items mailed directly to Arkansas, he set out to find a couple more gifts.

Wandering aimlessly, not sure what he was looking for, he got thirsty and headed into a coffee shop, only to turn around and walk right back out, a cloud of sweet marijuana smoke in his wake. Then, to top it off, he found himself in the middle of the Red Light District. There were lots of ‘ladies’ willing to give him direction, just not the directions he wanted. In the end, he found a cop and found his way out.

It was nearing 5pm and he still hadn’t found a gift for Addi or Raja. Amsterdam was famous for its diamonds but it was a little early in their relationship for Kris to be buying diamonds. Besides, he didn’t know Addi’s ring size – there was a lot he didn’t know about him still – plus technically, they were still in the middle of an argument until they weren’t. With time flying by, Kris went into a chic boutique and picked up two pairs of designer sunglasses.

After Kris returned the bike, he casually strolled back to the Amstel. Rounding a corner, the majestic and elegant hotel came into view, along with some unexpected action around the entrance. He counted four police cars, sirens silent but lights flashing, and uniformed bodies moving in and out of the lobby. A crowd had gathered outside, watching the action, but Kris’ adventures were catching up to him and he just wanted to get up to the suite, kick his shoes off, and relax.

Maneuvering through the entrance, he found more action inside. Police officers were talking to people. He thought about asking the concierge what the scuttlebutt; the man-in-the-know was busy talking with two officers so Kris didn’t bother him.

Going up the elevator, he hoped it didn’t involve a bomb threat or something like that.

The elevator doors opened and Kris stepped into utter chaos. The double doors that led from the suite’s private lobby into the suite proper were wide open and the place was crawling with suits and more police. Panic vibrated Kris’ bones as the notion of something happening to Addi blossomed in his head. He rushed inside, dropping his shopping bag on the floor inside the doors. Frantically he looked around for that beautiful black hair and within ten seconds spotted what must be him coming out of the smaller reception room with two new suits jotting down notes.

As he got closer, Kris was taken aback by the fear veiling the other man’s face. About ten steps away, Addi looked up and they made eye contact. The fear fluttered away and a whole wash of emotions took their place. In the end, the stoic, professional mask Addi showed most people stuck but in his blue eyes, a maelstrom swirled. One thing he’d learned about Addi was that he wasn’t prone to PDA’s with other people around, particularly strangers. He’d lighten up a little, like when they dined at the Silver Mirror or had the canal boat to themselves, but the real emotions only came out in completely private moments. So when Addi smiled and greeted him with a handshake and a firm clasp to his shoulder, Kris didn’t take offense.

“Kristopher! Praise the heavens, you’re safe!”

Safe? Of course he was safe … but then again, he didn’t exactly tell the man where he was going after he swept himself away around lunchtime.

“Yes … I’m safe. Is something happening? Why the police?”

Raja appeared and not one to hold back, he gave Kris a huge … a polite hug … but a huge one none the less.

“We tried calling you when the conference call ended and we couldn’t reach you.” Raja looked at Addi and Kris saw the corners of the sheikh’s lip twitch. “We were concerned something had happened to you …,” this time Raja’s mouth twitched as he looked at his boss and Kris’ eyes caught the tension, “… there was speculation perhaps that you’d been ….”

“Why couldn’t we reach you?” Addi interrupted. 

Kris didn’t know. He suddenly felt the weight of his phone in his jacket pocket and it dawned on him. Taking it out, he looked at the screen and grimaced.

“I shut my phone off. When I toured the Royal Palace, they asked we shut our phones off. I guess … I guess I forgot to turn it back on.”

The police seemed content with the explanation and readied to excuse themselves and withdraw the troops. While Addi finished with them, Kris retrieved the shopping bag from the door way and headed towards the bedroom to change. Raja was two steps behind him, catching Kris in another hug, this time a heartfelt one.

“Don’t ever do that again Kristopher.”

Kris hugged back tightly, replying: “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry anyone. I was just upset at being left out and went sightseeing.” He reached into one bag and withdrew a leopard –print eyeglass case. “Here, I got you something … a little thank you for all your help.”

Raja opened the case and ahhh-ed at the gift inside. He put them on and posed, making Kris laugh. A cough broke the moment and Kris turned, seeing Addi standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

“Everyone is gone.”

“Look what Kristopher bought me! Did you buy Addi something?”

The atmosphere got heavy and Kris just nodded.

“Nice. Thank you for your support Raja but you can go now; I’ll see you in the morning.”

Raja removed the glasses, the glee on his face subdued. “Of course sir.” He turned to Kris. “Thank you again. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Of course. Night Raja.”

The private secretary left but not before announcing, “I’ll be in my room … if anyone needs me.”

“Tosbeho Raja.”

“Tosbeho.”

Once the door closed, the silence was deafening. Kris rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling like he’d been called to the principal’s office to explain why he disrupted class. 

“So … you were having … fun,” the sheikh stated, somewhat accusingly.

“I was sightseeing yes … it wasn’t as if I had anything else to do.”

“It was business Kristopher … I couldn’t run off and play tourist.”

“I thought I was part of your business.”

“This didn’t concern you.”

“So I’ve already been told … quite explicitly I might add.” Kris tossed the shopping bag on the bed and scrubbed his face with his hands. “I thought I was part of the team … that my job wasn’t an excuse to make our relationship look respectable. I thought I was actually going to have a chance to make a difference.”

“You are … you will … but not now.”

“Oh, I see … just when you feel like it. Give the man a fancy suit and limitless credit card but only take him off the shelf for special occasions. I get it. I get it Addi … and I don’t like it.”

Addi’s brow furrowed and started pacing, arms still crossed.

“And I don’t like not knowing where you are.”

“I may be sleeping with you and working for you … although the ‘working’ part is still questionable … but I don’t belong to you. If I want to spend some time alone, I damn well will.”

Kris didn’t want to have this conversation; he just wanted to get off his feet. He felt stupid for thinking they could spend the rest of the evening as if nothing had happened that morning. He took off his t-shirt and headed for the bathroom when his elbow was grabbed.

“I’m not finished.”

Kris tugged his arm free and gave Addi a death glare: “I am. I’m sweaty and tired and I need a shower.”

“You need to explain yourself!”

“I need to explain myself?! I’m not the one who pushed you aside like you were nothing!”

“The meeting didn’t involve you … there was no need for you to be there.”

“The hell there wasn’t! Every other person in this caravan you call your staff was at that meeting except me!” A revelation came to him. “That phone call last night … that was about this morning wasn’t it?” Addi didn’t reply. “WASN’T IT?!”

“It was.”

“And you said you’d tell me about it this morning but you fucking didn’t. Instead I woke up to a suite full of people, leaving me to think I was late for something important. Then when I show up, you coldly tell me I’m not invited in front of everyone. Do you know how embarrassing that was? I know what most of your staff think of me, that I’m just a trophy executive, a colleague in title only … just an excuse to have me as harem boy!”

Addi’s face turned bright red, not from embarrassment but from rage.

“Don’t you dare speak to me like that! This is not about what happens in the bedroom ….”

“Right, it’s what happened in the boardroom … and damn it, I’m part of that too!”

Kris had had enough. Was it too much for the man to just give him an apology? Even a half-ass one would have been okay with him. He waited for Addi to say something that wouldn’t make his blood boil even more. Instead, all he got was ….

“I’m not having this discussion … not now.”

“No not ever you mean. Fine … fine … you don’t want to treat me like a valued employee then …,” Kris picked up the laptop and flung it on a nearby chair, relishing the thud it made as it bounced off and hit the floor, “… take this job …,” the credit card and papers from his unused briefcase followed suit, “… and SHOVE IT!”

Grabbing only his shirt and jacket, he stormed out of the bedroom and towards the front door.

“KRISTOPHER! GET BACK HERE!”

Kris wanted to ignore him, stomp out in self-righteous silence, but something had to be said.

“Where’s Amir? I didn’t see him when I got back.”

“He’s in his room … packing.”

“You fired him?! … Of course you fired him!”

“He let you go out alone … he should have gone with you. It’s his job to protect you and he didn’t.”

“Amir tried to come with me but I just wanted to go alone. I told him if you had a problem with it, I’d take care of it. Don’t let him go because I kept him away. He’s loyal to you … I don’t know why, the fuck right now … but he shouldn’t pay for listening to me.”

“Why not? I’m paying for listening to you now.”

“Oh … my … God … you didn’t just say ….” He’d had enough and left without another word.

The elevator doors closed, cutting off the sound of his name blaring out of the suite.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Dramatically storming out, Kris charged out of the hotel and stopped by the canal, clutching the railing until his hands hurt and sucking in fresh air, trying to clear his head. How could it have all gone to hell so quickly? Because he was impulsive and horny and let an exotic, exciting man sweep him off his feet and into a world he had no right being in. 

Now he was trapped overseas, far from his family, homeless and jobless.

He had some meager savings in his bank account back in the States and a basic credit he’d come into this relationship with that would get him back to New York. Problem was he didn’t want to go back, have to explain to his friends what happened. He didn’t want to go back to Arkansas either, embarrassed about letting this happen. Maybe he’d backpack around Europe, do some meager jobs to pay his way, until he decided what to do with the rest of his life.

Lost and a little frightened, Kris headed to the nearest bar and spent a good chunk of the evening sipping beer and munching pretzels, planning his next step which was somewhere to sleep. He asked about nearby hostels and was glad to hear they were responsibly price. 

Of course they were no five –star Amstel Hotel.

Shit, he’d left all his belongings in Addi’s suite. He certainly didn’t want to have a round two but he needed his stuff.

Maybe Raja could get it for him. He went to call then thought better of, not wanting to use up the precious minutes he had left for the month. The man’s rooms were on a different floor from Addi’s so Kris went in person. It would give him the opportunity to properly say good bye to his new friend.

Before he could get a word out, the moment Raja’s door opened, Kris found himself engulfed in tight hug.

“Baby, where have you been? You stormed out hours ago.”

“I … I’m sorry Raja … I just couldn’t … I’ve been hanging out ….”

“And drinking. Kristopher, you smell like the Heineken Brewery.”

“I’m not that drunk,” he sulked, “just had to take the edge off. I came to say good- bye and ask if you could get my thing’s from Sheikh Baba’s suite. I’ll come back in the morning and get them.”

“You’ll do nothing of the sort. Now I have you back, I’m not letting you go and sleep on the streets.”

“I won’t be on the streets … I’ve got the address of a hostel that’s not too expensive.”

“Nonsense, you’ll stay with me tonight.”

“Thanks for the offer but I don’t think ….”

“… and neither does Addi.” Raja let him go and glared at him, hands propped on his hips. “I could hear you two screaming down here.”

“No you couldn’t.”

“Alright, I couldn’t hear it here,” he pointed to his ears, “but I heard it here,” he pointed to his heart. “Please, Kristopher, stay the night so I won’t worry. In the morning, I’ll help you anyway I can.”

Kris was tired in body and mind and gave in. Raja wanted him to take the bed but Kris refused to put him out further and insisted he’d be fine on the sofa. His friend brought him a pillow and blanket and wished him well. Once alone, Kris stripped down to his briefs and settled in. He wanted to cry but didn’t have the energy and started drifting off.

As sleep overtook him, he heard Raja talking softly. It would have been too much to expect he wouldn’t be calling Addi.

All Kris needed was some peace and he prayed Addi would give it to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After accepting Addi’s (Adam’s) request to travel the world with him, Kris jumps headfirst in a whole new world. There first stop … a world conference in Amsterdam, Netherlands

Kris had no clue what time he woke up. Slowly stretching out of his cramped sleeping position, he sat up on the sofa but didn’t open his eyes, just resting his head against the back cushions. Yesterday seemed like a nightmare that unfortunately was all too real. How could Addi treat him like that? Kris had thought he was a good judge of character – obviously not. Sure, he didn’t exactly know what he was doing business-wise but would it have killed his boss to let him sit in on the meeting, even if it was just to listen and absorb what was happening.

When his brain woke up, Kris got honest with himself; it wasn’t really the business end of things that had bothered him so much yesterday. What bothered him was how Addi treated him … the condescending, arrogant behavior … humiliating him in front of everyone else.

If there was anything real between them other than fucking around, Addi wouldn’t have treated him any better than someone he’d meet in the Red Light District. Once Raja collected his things from the suite, he was outta here.

“I thought you would sleep the day away.”

Kris opened one eyeball and saw Raja sitting at a desk covered in files.

“I’m sorry,” Kris went to get up, “I’ll get dressed and be out of your hair as soon as I can.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Raja pointed to Kris’ left. “There are fresh towels in the bathroom, shaving supplies and a new toothbrush and paste. Take as long as you need.”

Nodding, he dragged his ass towards the bathroom.

“I don’t want to sound pushy, but did you have a chance to get my stuff from the suite yet?” he yawned.

“Yes … and no. I brought you a change of clothes and that’s it.”

“Raja ….”

“You aren’t going anywhere until you and Addi talk this out. Once the air’s been cleared, if you still want to leave, neither of us will stop you. Until then, I’m confiscating your belongings.”

Try as he might, Kris couldn’t get mad at the other man.

“You know, once I change I can just leave anyway.”

“Not without these,” was the answer. Raja opened a drawer in the desk and pulled out Kris’ phone, wallet and passport.

“I hate you,” Kris grumbled weakly.

“You love me. Shower, get beautiful, and I’ll have breakfast sent up.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

After breakfast, Raja dragged his ass upstairs to the Royal Suite. Kris was relieved to see Amir standing guard once more. Though he was supposed to look stoic and intimidating, he gifted Kris with a smile that said volumes. Patting his arm as he passed the bodyguard, Kris took a deep breath, readying himself for Round Two.

Raja went ahead of him into the smaller sitting room. The door was opened and Raja talked softly to someone before he waved Kris in. When he finally got in there, the man he saw was not the man he expected.

Usually impeccably dressed, Addi was rumpled and wrinkled. His hair fell over his face and dark circles underlined his red, damp eyes. Kris felt sick to his stomach.

Raja looked from one to the other.

“Now you’ve had time to think on it, you two need to talk.” Raja looked at Addi. “Don’t disappoint me. You know how to fix this so do it.”

Addi nodded but didn’t meet the man’s eyes. Raja squeezed Kris’ shoulder and slipped out. 

Not knowing where to start, Kris pulled his fingers then started cleaning up the mess still on the floor from last night. He reached for the laptop.

“Leave it … please Kris.”

That was the first time Addi had called him Kris. He sounded tired and lost. Doing as he was asked, he left the laptop where it was and took a seat, not too close but not too far.

Again … the silence until Kris didn’t want to play the game anymore. Resting his hands on the armrests, he made a move to get up. 

“I … I was wrong,” Addi offered. Kris brought his hands back into his lap. “I should have explained to you what was happening.”

“You can explain now,” Kris suggested

Addi got up and started pacing. Kris remained where he was.

“It’s not an excuse … what I’m about to say … I have hundreds of staff working for me and although what happened yesterday would affect everyone … even you … there was nothing you could have done to help. I shouldn’t have spoken to you in the manner that I did … I should have explained.”

“So explain now.”

“Yes … well … the phone call I received the night before … it was from my board of directors. A group of investors wanted to oust me as CEO and I had to rally my supporters to stop them. You’re new to the company Kris … my suits, as you call them, have been with me for years and it was difficult for them convince some members of my board to stay with me.”

Kris was shocked … he’d had no clue.

“What … what happened … I mean, did you … loose everything?”

There was silence before a shaky voice replied, “Almost … if you won’t forgive me.”

“Addi ….”

“I know what you mean. We stopped the takeover but it means nothing if I’ve lost you. My actions last night … the way I behaved … I was scared … terrified something had happened to you and I couldn’t … I couldn’t bear the thought.”

When the sheikh paced within reach, Kris caught his arm and moved both of them to the sofa.

“Nothing’s going to happen to me,” he replied lightly, touched by the emotions Addi was sharing.

“When we couldn’t reach you … I thought …,” his voice caught and a tear slowly flowed.

Kris drew his man into his arms and held him tight.

“Hey … hey … I’m fine … really.”

Cradled in the smaller man’s arms, Addi buried his face into Kris’ chest, speaking directly to his heart.

“When I tried to call you the first time and you didn’t answer, I thought you were ignoring me … and I deserved that. Then I kept trying … and Raja tried … and I had others try … and nobody could get through. I … I imagined horrible things … I needed to find you … so I called the police. They … they weren’t much help either. I gave them a description but I didn’t know where you’d gone and, you know, I don’t even have a picture of you?”

This outpouring took Kris by surprise, to say the least. It both touched and terrified him.

“Addi … nothing’s going to happen to me … I swear. You don’t have to worry. I’ll take Amir with me next time, I promise.”

Sitting up, Addi took Kris’ hands and stared deeply into his eyes.

“No one is every truly safe Kristopher … I can have you surrounded with security constantly and something could still happen.”

There was more to this then Addi was letting on.

“Addi, what’s this really about?”

Taking a deep breathe, he let it out: “When my father gave me the company, I was dating someone. His name was Antonio. We’d met at university. With my new position came great authority and I made a promise to my new staff that I would take care of everyone. Work was work and my love life was private. The two weren’t connected until one night, Antonio and I left a party and our car was run off the road. I was stuck in my seatbelt, helpless as the passenger door was opened and Antonio was yanked into the dark and disappeared. Hours later, my office was contacted by a crime syndicate that demanded millions for Antonio’s release. They sent a video to prove they had him.” He stopped talking as his voice wavered. Kris rubbed his back and told him to take his time. “They’d been beating him and threatened to kill him if I didn’t give them what they wanted.”

“Oh my God baby, that’s awful. How … did … did you get Antonio back safe?”

Addi nodded, “The head of my father’s security recognized the voice on the video and they tracked the kidnapper’s down. Antonio was taken to the hospital and when I went to see him, I was refused admittance. I wouldn’t accept that and barged my way in. He was with his parents. Their faces were stone and he was barely alert. When he saw me, I smiled but he didn’t. He told me to get out, that he didn’t want to see me again. I didn’t understand. It wasn’t until his mother told me this was all my fault and that Antonio didn’t want anything to do with me anymore. I haven’t had a serious relationship since then … until you came along habibi.”

For the first time since they’d seen each other that morning, both men smiled.

“When I first spotted you, I knew I had to have you, even if it was just one night. The next morning you were gone and I tried not to care but I couldn’t help myself. Work kept me busy so I tried to forget you; it didn’t work. As my days in New York came to an end, I knew I had to see you one more time. Asking you to leave behind all you knew to follow me around the world came as a surprise to me as well. I … I needed you and I didn’t realize something was missing in my life until you appeared. The thought of loosing you now was too much and I acted horribly.” Addi’s smile saddened. “If you want to leave me too, I understand. I should never have treated you like that.”

Kris cupped the other’s cheek, slowly stroking his thumb over the soft skin.

“You’re an asshole.”

“So I’ve been told.” Kris raised an eyebrow and Addi elaborated, “Raja.”

“Ah. He seems to think I should stay.”

“What do you think Kristopher?”

“I think … I think I should stay too … but if you every treat me like that again, I will leave and never look back … as soon as I steal my stuff back from Raja.”

“I’ve learned my lesson.”

“And I get we have to behave professionally … and discretely … in public, so I’ll try not to take anything you might do, or not do, personally, as long as I know where we really stand. Umm … where do we stand Addi?”

Addi took Kris’ hand from his face and pressed a warm kiss in his palm.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve welcomed someone into my life like this.”

“I know.”

“I enjoy your company … you make me smile … you put up with me … I … care for you.”

Kris wasn’t upset he didn’t hear the “L” word … he wasn’t ready to say it either.

“I like being with you too, and it has nothing to do with your wealth or giving me the job of a lifetime.” Both men laughed. “I care about you too; that’s why it hurt so much when you pushed me away. I want to take this journey with you, no matter where it leads.”

The sheikh stood and held out his hand. Kris took it and followed his lead … right into the bedroom.

It was slow … and tender … and oh so sweet, the way they caressed, held and came together. Addi let Kris take the lead and the young man relished making his lover gasp and whine and beg for his touch. When Kris entered him, he nearly lost it. Stretched out over Addi’s body, their hands entwined, Kris filled him, savoring the heat and tightness of the writhing body beneath him. Moments before Addi reached the peak Kris wrapped a hand around the hard cock and pumped him, a hot stream covering his hand. Addi’s muscles clenched and Kris cried out as he got his own release.

Too exhausted to move really, Kris shifted just enough to remove and dispose of the condom then he blanketed his lover with his body once more. Addi was softly saying some in Arabic … no translation necessary ….

Kris felt the same way.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Do you want to go to the closing sessions for the conference or stay here?”

Kris and Addi were still in bed, hours after they made up. When they awoke, Addi called room service for a mini-feast then they showered and cleaned each other up. After slipping into the sleep pants, they’d crawled back in bed.

“Hmmm,” Kris replied lazily, running the drawstring on his lover’s pajama bottoms through his fingers, “I think I’d like to stay here.” Addi wrapped his arms around Kris and snuggled. Opening his eyes, Kris looked around the room … at their clothing on the floor … at the papers littering the floor. “Oh shit!”

“Habibi?”

On his knees, Kris gathered up the papers he’s strewn in anger last night.

“Damn, I totally forgot in all the craziness yesterday … we have to go Addi … at least to the banquet tonight.” Holding the wrinkled sheets to his chest, he crawled back in bed and started smoothing them on his lap. “Yesterday morning, I went to this session ….”

Kris told Addi all about the water charity based in the USA that helped provide water for those who didn’t have access to any. He gave his boss the charity’s portfolio, laying out their mission statement, principles, finances, what they’d accomplished in the past and what they hoped to accomplish in the future. Sipping a coffee, Addi read every line, asking questions and seemingly pleased with the answers Kris was able to provide.

“I told Tim if we were interested, I’d contact him by this afternoon. I think it’s a worthwhile cause and I recommend we consider investing.”

“Make the call Mr. Allen.”

“Seriously?!” Kris squeaked.

“Most seriously. Tell him I’d like to talk to him tonight. You’ve done a wonderful job seeking this charity out Kristopher.”

“Thank you Addi … I appreciate your faith in me.”

Addi leaned in and gently kissed him.

“I’ll never underestimate you again. Now … make that call.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

When they arrived back at the suite that night, it was all Kris could do not to dance on the ceiling. The meeting with Tim had been more successful than he’d imagined and when Addi informed their new client that Kris would be in charge of the project from their end, he almost forgot all decorum and jumped into his boss’ lap and kissed him senseless. Instead, he smiled and shared his excitement in a more contained manner.

Raja had come back to the suite with them; arrangements had to be made and a few appointments in the upcoming calendar had to be rescheduled in order to make this happen. Addi and Raja sat down and booted their laptops.

“Kristopher … come,” Addi called, patting the seat beside him.

“I’ll be with you two in a moment … I … ah … have to take care of something first.”

Addi nodded knowingly, although really the man had no clue was Kris was actually referring to.

In the bathroom, Kris shut and locked the door and took out his phone. There was over a six hour time difference between Amsterdam and home but he couldn’t hold in his excitement any longer – he just had to tell somebody.

His first thought was his parents but he didn’t want to wake them up so early. Kris had no qualms, though, about waking up the other member of his family.

“Hmph … whaz up?”

“Danny! It’s Kris!”

“Pmphff?”

“Your brother?”

“My pain in the ass you mean … what time is it?” he yawned. “Shit Kris, the sun’s barely up.”

“Well it’s down here but I didn’t call to talk about the sun.”

“I certainly hope not.” Danny coughed, clearing his throat. “Is something wrong?”

“No, no … its right … it’s soooooo right. I just wanted … I needed to share.”

“Share what.”

Kris couldn’t hold it in any more. He started bouncing on the balls of his feet and let out a whoop.

“We’re going to Africa!”


End file.
